Flores Falsas
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien que crees conocer la vida te puede dar un inesperado giro y llevarte a ver verdades buenas y malas, dolosas y reales. Yaku se envuelve en la historia y las memorias de la persona que más le ha hecho reír y sufrir. "Ve sabiendo que no naciste solo para morir, también naciste para hacerme feliz…"


_Después de tantas horas y tantas fechas quitadas del calendario volvemos a las andadas paso a paso, lentito como lo bueno, vamos a arremeter después con más cosas pero que mejor que dar una señal de vida con un oneshot largo que espero que les haga sentir._

 _Lamento mi ausencia, hubo tantos factores, mi regreso también vienen de varias cosas. Soy de ánimo variable, esa clase de personas que me joden, en eso me he convertido pero aprendo a vivir con ello. Creo que la mejor forma de sobrellevarlo es escribiendo, dandoles emoción a otros, un poco de lo que yo siento._

 _Les dejo este LevYaku, si han leído mis historias entenderán de que el dramatismo confuso es mi fuerte, hacerlos sudar y dudar es mi diversión y entregarles toques delicados de felicidad es el consuelo que les puedo dar._

 _Un LevYaku, lo terminé desde Noviembre del año pasado por que quien ama escribir aunque los dedos tengan yagas jamás deja de hacerlo._

 _Los amo con el peso de mil toneladas de Flores Falsas, desde el título saben de que va. Disfruten la lectura, y es bueno volver al juego._

* * *

Pensé de Lev como el hombre de mis sueños. Era amable a su manera, divertido e infantil. No haré de lado su atractivo, su estatura imponente y esos rasgos de extranjero por los cuales muchas mujeres hubieran peleado. Lev siempre sonreía cuando me veía y corría hacia mí, a través del extenso jardín de flores para obsequiarme cualquier cosa que estuviera a la mano: una flor de papel, un bollo, hasta las últimas monedas de su viejo bolsillo.

Aún cuando fueran detalles absurdos de alguien que apenas tenía comida para ese día, para mi esos detalles eran los más ricos de todos y jamás me negué a alguno.

Recuerdo que aquel día que me presentaba de nueva cuenta a la gran mansión donde él laboraba decidí llevarle algo a cambio, y sí, me encontraba muy avergonzado. Tras terminar mi reunión con el dueño de la vivienda nos encontramos, él me miró con esos ojos brillantes y aceptó la bolsa de papel llena de bollos recién horneados. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo una reverencia ante mí, avergonzándome aún más. Entonces dijo algo que nunca me nadie había dicho en la vida.

—Me gusta Yaku-san —con tanta sinceridad, sin un gramo de vergüenza. Mis mejillas se sentían arder y me quería morir de felicidad, mientras mi corazón era una banda de guerra sonando como un retumbante tambor.

Acepté sus sentimientos a pesar de solo saber que se llamaba Lev, a pesar de solo saber que era un sirviente de una gran mansión que gustaba de alimentar los animales de la familia y de limpiar los estanques. Lev… ese sujeto aún más chico que yo de edad pero alto por varios centímetros, ese que siempre tenía algo de lodo en la mejilla y se quitaba los guantes de trabajo para saludarme con su mano pálida y limpia. Ese que tenía la más inocente de las sonrisas y los más puros sentimientos.

Ese Lev que era el hombre de mis sueños, yo realmente no lo conocía…

 **Flores Falsas**

 **(LevYaku)**

El estruendo del martillo de madera se escuchó en todo el estrado y así el juez dictaba su sentencia. Había sentido una llaga en el pecho, un dolor inmenso, se sintió como si hubiese sido engañado de una forma cruel. Los policías hicieron a Lev levantarse de su asiento y él se mostraba calmo, tanto que me irritaba, me enojaba, y me causaba la más grande de las penas.

Lev había sido acusado de asesinato y sin llevar testigos, ni pruebas, ni siquiera un abogado él solo dijo que había sido culpable. No se defendió, no se excusó y terminó por justificar su crimen con un simple "Yo realmente lo odiaba".

Cuando bajé por los grandes escalones del Tribunal, con sus decorados y sus leones inmensos protegiendo cada costado, terminé por echarme en los mismos víctima de un mareo. Algunos hombres de traje fueron a mi auxilio pero me negué diciendo que estaba bien, que no había pasado nada, que no me estaba doliendo el respirar. Pese a eso, tomé aire con fuerza, revisé mi bolsillo y ahí estaba la moneda que Lev me había regalado unos meses antes. Siempre estaba conmigo, siempre había valorado aquel centavo que con una hermosa sonrisa me había obsequiado y ahora esos detalles que valían más que el oro empezaban a perder su valor. Dejé la moneda en el escalón, continué bajando por estos tras recuperarme un poco y pedí el primer taxi que vi. Necesitaba ir por ahí y perderme de todo.

Kuroo Tetsurou era el nombre de aquel sujeto, estaba en los periódicos como una nota importante, como si una gran celebridad hubiera muerto y si, algo de eso tenía. Kuroo Tetsurou era dueño de unas enormes empresas comerciales, las más grandes del país. Recientemente había tenido unos roces con la justicia por problemas de impuestos, nada que no pudiera esclarecerse con una firma de papeleos. Ese fue el motivo por el cual llegué a esa mansión hace diez meses y debo decir que estuve sorprendido por la inmensidad del sitio.

La enorme casa tenía un jardín imponente, un color blanquecino en todas sus paredes y múltiples habitaciones. La decoración tenía vaporosos toques franceses y Kuroo se alzaba de hombros cuando le preguntaba sobre las pinturas, diciendo que aquellos eran regalos de socios comerciales y desconocía de autores o estilos. La casa se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad por lo que, cuando los bomberos lograron llegar, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Ahora de la enorme casa quedan un montón de escombros y unos recuerdos bobos de lo que fue mi primer falso amor. Casi como si cada pieza y cada mesilla volvieran a alzarse en un mapa mental las escenas del pasado se reconstruyeron en mi mente, ese día soleado de hace diez meses todo empezó.

—La verdad no tengo motivos para evadir impuestos y las cantidades aquí marcadas es algo que podía pagar con lo que traigo en el bolsillo—presumió aquella vez sentado desde su escritorio con su guardaespaldas de lado, un tipo que yo pensaría debía ser imponente, alto y musculoso para proteger a su jefe pero en realidad era casi de mi estatura, cabello bicolor y una cara de despreocupación total.

—Tiene razón, Kuroo-san, pero de igual forma Hacienda solicita una claridad de sus cuentas para evitarse conflictos legales —comenté, algo nervioso a decir verdad.

Soy investigador, uno que tenía poco tiempo laborando. No tenía amor por esta profesión, de hecho, o no había algo que me produjera amor o gusto. Mi padre era investigador, su padre también lo era y apuesto que el padre de su padre también lo fue así que por ende yo debía de seguir esa tradición.

—Será un proceso algo engorroso…—dijo Kuroo tallándose esos cabellos negros que tenía, mismos que parecían haberse acomodado por voluntad de una forma extraña—Sospecho que son las cuentas del negocio en Viena y la administración ahí es pésima. Si me da un tiempo los contactaré y los pondré a trabajar en ello.

—Claro, señor…—asentí—Sabemos que imperios tan grande como el suyo tienen muchas sucursales y es algo complicado por lo que la Ley lo puede amparar con un año para dar cuenta de sus impuestos.

—Vaya, eres un buen hombre…—sonrió tras halagarme. —Me estás ayudando pese a que no deberías hacerlo…cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera intentado chantajearme para cambiar cifras y desaparecer documentos —guiñó, su ayudante le miró de mala forma.

—Me gusta cumplir con la justicia…—comenté. Ya había mucha corrupción en el sistema como para ser parte de ello y aun cuando el mismo Kuroo Tetsurou intentara producir un fallo a su favor a través del fraude jamás aceptaría.

Después de todo fui criado para ser justo y equitativo con todos.

Kuroo Tetsurou se despidió de mí, igual no profundizó en el tema de comprar el fallo a su favor por lo que presentí que no temía, que tenía una forma de librarse de ese pequeño conflicto. Aun así tendría que hacerle un par de visitas más, mero formalismo, y con su extraña amabilidad me invitó de vez en cuando a tomar un café pues, según él, le agradó mi "actitud heróica".

Ni qué decir que salí de esa casa con el ego por las nubes. Se notaba que ese hombre era aún líder de negocios con su habilidad para mantener a sus clientes a través de la conversación y la motivación. Bajé con mi maletín ondeando por las enormes escaleras de la casa hasta que, sorpresivamente, entre los arbustos alguien salió haciendo un escándalo total.

—Anda, tranquila Miss Sofía, necesito darte una ducha.

Y ese fue mi inusual primer encuentro con él, con ese hombre de cabellos plata y ojos verdes, con sus mejillas y brazos llenos de lodo y algunas hojas entre sus ropas. Ahí estaba él, peleando con un ganso al que llamaba Miss Sofía, mientras el habilidoso animal le picoteaba el sombrero de paja y lo hacía volar a lo lejos.

—Ah, mi sombrero…—dijo intentando atraparlo sin soltar al ganso travieso. Eso fue un fracaso y soportando mi risa le ayudé con su empolvado sombrero.

—Aquí tienes…—y él me miró desde el suelo con sorpresa, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como plato. Lo tomó agradecido aun abrazando al ganso y me despedí de él alzando una mano—nos vemos…—justo cuando iba a partir su voz me detuvo.

—Espera, soy Haiba Lev ¿Cómo te llamas?—tan inesperada presentación, e inusual nombre, me tomó por sorpresa. Me puso de nervios, mi voz tartamudeó un poco.

—Y..Yaku…Morisuke Yaku…

—Espero que su día sea tan bonito como su nombre, Yaku-san —y solo pude asentir estúpidamente nervioso mientras me alejaba de ese sujeto raro y su ganso.

Tal vez debería haber ignorado a ese hombre, a su sombrero y su ganso. Tal vez debí pasar de largo todas esas veces que fui a la mansión y él corría entre las plantas hacia mi gritando mi nombre, saludándome como un cachorro fiel.. Tal vez no debí ver sus ojos verdes, sus amplias sonrisas, su perfil mientras limpiaba el amplio estanque bajo el sol. Tal vez no debí seguirlo buscando con la mirada ni aceptar sus sentimientos aquel día.

Si no hubiera hecho todo eso ahora no estaría emborrachándome en un bar mientras las noticias contaban lo acontecido.

"La mansión del magnate Kuroo Tetsurou se consumió en las llamas el día de ayer. Dentro su cuerpo fue encontrado. El responsable del atentado fue un sirviente de la familia quien declaró haber tenido roces con su jefe y por eso había perpetrado el crimen. Actualmente cumplirá una sentencia de pena de muerte tras declarase culpable…"

Y me hundí en la barra del bar. Esos últimos cinco meses con él, que habían sido los mejores de mi vida, se disolvieron ante mis manos, se volvieron borrosos como mi vista intentando concentrarme de nueva cuenta en el vaso de alcohol…

Tuve un sueño que me dolía, fue más como un recuerdo del ayer. Tras cinco meses de visitar ocasionalmente tan imponente mansión yo había aceptado que ese simple empleado me atraía, y yo le atraía a él y tras nuestro siguiente encuentro no supe cómo reaccionar.

—Yaku-san…—dijo corriendo hacia mí a través del césped hasta intentar saltar por encima de unos arbustos y caer de la manera más cómica posible.

—L..Lev…—corrí hacia él con todo y maletín en mano pero lo eché de lado para socorrerlo. Él alzo la vista, tenía un tremendo golpe en la frente pero su cara emitía la más enormes de las alegrías.

—Buen día, Yaku-san… ¿Viene a una reunión?...—apreté los labios, supongo que si él fue sincero yo podía serlo.

—En parte...yo quería saber si después de salir de mi junta con Kuroo-san nosotros… podíamos hacer algo—no había pensado si Lev acaso tenia días libres, si descansaba alguna vez. No sabía nada de él y quería conocerlo. Él me miró de lado, algo tierno, como si no comprendiera.

—Bueno, mi hora de comida será dentro de poco ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? —y sus ojos volvieron a brillar al igual que mi mundo tras aceptar.

Después de salir de la reunión fui a buscarlo con prisa, bajé de los escalones sin verme tan alterado y miré de lado a lado pero no estaba él ahí. No tenía ni idea de dónde buscarlo, siempre lo veía en el jardín pero podía estar en cualquier lugar de la inmensa mansión y andar fisgoneando no era buena idea. A lo lejos vi a otro empleado, el jardinero debía ser, y fui con él con toda la pena de mi corazón a preguntarle por Lev.

—Ese chico, está en los graneros haciendo un escándalo de nuevo…—dijo el viejo señalando hacia un costado y agradecí con una reverencia mientras seguía el camino de piedras. Vaya que era enorme la casa, tras llegar a una puertecilla de madera arribé a un lugar que parecía una gigantesca granja, la más grande que había visto, por no decir que la primera. Ahí había caballos trotando a lo lejos y un par de pavorreales con todas sus plumas. Había unas jaulas llenas de conejos y un perro labrador hermoso guiando a las ovejas. El lugar era como fuera de este mundo, totalmente mágico, como un paraíso. Ese mismo paraíso fue interrumpido por un grito a la distancia, gritos de alguien que yo conocía

—Lev, no quiero tener que pasar por esto de nuevo…entrégalo—le decía una mujer regordeta quien estaba rodeada de varias sirvientas. En el suelo Levi estaba con su traje de trabajo, esa camisa a cuadros y overol de mezclilla. En sus brazos traía a aquel ganso, Miss Sofía, y en sus ojos había lágrimas.

—No, no quiero…dejen a Miss Sofía en paz…—las sirvientas suspiraban agotadas, y así me acerqué a la escena.

—¿Qué sucede?...—llegué interrumpiendo, las mujeres se tensaron e hicieron una reverencia apenándome.

—Es el amigo del señor Kuroo, disculpe por ser espectador del drama de este muchacho malcriado…—parpadee, Lev seguía aferrado al ganso con un puchero de niño.

—Pronto el señor Kuroo tendrá una reunión muy importante y ha pedido que cocinemos ganso pero Lev se niega a entregarlo…—dijo otra joven sirvienta.

—Siempre es lo mismo con este chico… por eso no es buena idea que te encariñes con los animales del señor Kuroo…—vaya, sentí algo de enternecimiento y pena por la escena. Me abrí paso entre las mujeres y me incliné hacia Lev quien seguía aferrado al ganso.

—Lev… sé que quieres mucho a Miss Sofía pero su propósito aquí es ese…—él negó un par de veces, me rompía el corazón.

—No quiero que la cocinen, deténlas Yaku-san, por favor…—suspiré triste, no podía hacer nada. Les hice una seña a las sirvientas para que me dejaran solo con él, ellas lo entendieron, alejándose de nosotros pronto.

Terminé sentándome en el suelo, pegado al establo y a lado de Lev sin importar si el pantalón de vestir se llenaba de moho. Él seguía con la cara hundida en el plumaje del ganso y yo miraba la extensión de los corredores de caballos delante de mí.

—Yaku-san… ¿No crees que es triste que el propósito de un animal sea morir?—dijo él, vaya que viéndolo así era injusto —es decir… si fueran capaces de decidir ¿Crees que decidirían eso?

—No lo creo…—contesté— pero así funciona el mundo.

—El mundo apesta…—dijo acariciando la cabeza del animal. Estuvimos así un buen rato, en silencio, como en un periodo de aceptación al destino.

—Lev, tienes que dejarla ir…—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y al cabo de un rato lo aceptó asintiendo como si hubiese comprendido que no había más que hacer. Miró los ojos del animal y dijo algo que nunca olvidaría.

—Ve sabiendo que no naciste solo para morir, también naciste para hacerme feliz…

Esa fue la primer vez que comí a lado de Lev, gracias a eso descubrí que era vegetariano y que tenía un gran amor por los animales, que no le agradaba Kuroo por tomar decisiones como esas, que muchas veces no consideraba a sus sirvientes y que, lamentablemente para él, vivía dentro de la misma mansión destinado a trabajar diariamente.

Lev no me contó el porqué de eso último, de hecho evitó hablar más de si mismo cambiando abruptamente de tema hasta que la hora de comer pasó.

Desperté de ese sueño, de ese recuerdo, mientras era lanzado a la calle y tuve que caminar tambaleante por la banqueta en medio de la fría noche. Sentí caer de golpe contra el suelo tras un par de pasos fallidos, me dolió a mares la cabeza y me despertó un poco. Sentí las náuseas invadirme y la voz lejana de alguien llamándome.

—Hey amigo, no puedes dormir acá, es peligroso…—dijo moviendo mi cuerpo y después volví a caer en un sueño aunque en esa ocasión fue oscuro y vacío.

Desperté con un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, con el frio en mi cuerpo y un montón de luces por encima de mí. Estaba en un sitio totalmente blanco encima de una cama nada cómoda y un leve olor incómodo en mis fosas nasales. Giré la cabeza de lado, casi he caído de aquel sitio del susto que me llevé al ver a otra persona ahí, una persona recostada en la camilla de al lado con un hueco en la frente y los ojos blanquecinos…

—Tranquilo, está muerto, no te hará nada…—dijo un hombre de bata blanca cerrando la bolsa donde aquél cadáver se encontraba. Me levanté de la camilla metálica y analicé en mi conciencia el lugar. Parecía un hospital, más que un hospital, parecía una morgue.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunté parpadeando— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Estás en la morgue del estado y no, no estás muerto…solo te encontré fuera de aquí totalmente alcoholizado…—fue a sentarse a su banco y puso los pies encima del escritorio —es peligroso estar a estas horas así, estos días han matado a muchos borrachos y vagabundos.

Abrió su periódico, ya había pasado un día y ahora la portada no tenía el rostro de Kuroo si no una nota sobre la Mafia y sus bélicos actos. Quise pensar que todo había sido un sueño, que saliera a la calle, llegara a casa a ducharme y fuera al trabajo. Deseaba que me mandaran a la mansión, atravesar el jardín y escuchar los saludos de Lev. Que esa casa no fuera cenizas, que Kuroo no estuviera muerto, que Lev no estuviera en prisión pero no.

La ausencia de esa moneda en mi bolsillo fue un cruel recordatorio.

—Tu rostro me parece familiar…ayer estuviste en el juicio de ese chico ¿No?... —dudé, asentí y tronó los dedos como si recordara algo — ¿Era tu amigo?

—Yo…conocía Kuroo Tetsurou...—mentí un poco, o dije una verdad a medias. El chasqueó la lengua mientras veía en su credencial su nombre, Taketora.

—Fue terrible, ah…—señaló a la camilla metálica donde hace un rato descansaba —de hecho lo tuve sobre ese sitio… su cuerpo estaba totalmente quemado, vaya manera de terminar.

Me produjo un escalofrío imaginarlo, de hecho el pensar en las circunstancias me helaba el alma y me hacía debatirme en la lucha de cómo alguien tan puro como Lev podría haber hecho algo tan atroz. Según la investigación Kuroo Tetsurou murió de dos disparos por la noche, cuando nadie más que los guardias, Lev y Kuroo se encontraban en la enorme casa. Fue entonces que según el mismo Lev había incendiado la mansión. Los guardias llamaron a los bomberos pero cuando llegaron nada se pudo hacer. Afuera de la misma solo se encontraban ellos y Lev quien fue rápidamente apresado al ser encontrado con una antorcha apagada y un bote vacio de gasolina a su lado.

Una escena difícil de imaginar para quien lo conociera, pero él había admitido todo. Agradecí al hombre por su ayuda con una reverencia y él solo añadió un:

—Ten cuidado, esta ciudad es peligrosa y no quiero tener que verte las tripas pronto.

Y así con el cabello totalmente alborotado y unas ojeras inmensas fui a casa. Terminé hundiéndome entre las cobijas, los ojos los tenia sumamente hinchados y las ganas de hacer algo eran nulas. Pedí permiso de ausentarme al trabajo y solo cerré las cortinas de mi apartamento hundiéndome en mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera pude dormir, solo estaba ahí aferrado a las sabanas recordando.

—Supe que tienes buen trato con Lev…—comentó Kuroo en aquella ocasión mientras leía unos papeles de su escritorio. Me sentí nervioso, él se rió de mi;— tranquilo, me da gusto que seas la clase de hombre que por portar un traje no haga menos a los sirvientes.

Y ese comentario me causó gracia pues precisamente Lev se quejaba de que Kuroo con su imperio y sus autos lujosos no era capaz de verlos directamente, pavoneándose de su superioridad. No me lo parecía así, sentía que Kuroo era una persona muy consciente y que entendía los sentimientos de su gente pero no tenía tiempo e compartirlos o de detenerse a charlar. Siempre estaba de aquí a allá, viajando, negociando, en comidas, y por eso mismo ninguno de sus empleados le conocía realmente.

—Parece que sus negocios en Viena tienen un conflicto administrativo…

Suspiró frustrado, al menos mi plan de cambiar de tema funcionó.

—Me preocupa la forma que tiene esto… pero me siento tranquilo de que Yaku-san trabaje en el caso, después de todo es una persona justa que jamás daría un fallo erróneo.

Inflé mi pecho de orgullo y tras recoger los papeles salí de la casa enorme. Ese día pronosticaba lluvias así que Lev iba y venía metiendo a los animales dentro de sus jaulas protegidas. Dejé mis portafolios dentro del establo de los caballos, fuera del alcance de los mismos maléficos equinos, y empecé a acarrear algunos pequeños conejos a sus jaulas.

—No se preocupe, Yaku-san. Yo me encargaré del Conde Fluffy…—dijo quitando al conejo de mis manos y corriendo hacia la jaulita —los días de lluvia son tan hermosos…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—dije cargando otro conejo pese a que me pidió no hacerlo, me gustaba ayudarle.

—Todos están aquí juntos, calientitos y resguardándose…te hace sentir en familia…—y la tormenta se desató fuera. Por suerte habíamos metido a todos los conejos a un sitio seguro. Los pavorreales, patos y gansos estaban en el establo de al lado junto con las vacas y los becerros. —no he traído una sombrilla…

—No creo que podamos cubrirnos con mi maletín los dos…—terminamos sentándonos al fondo del establo mirando la lluvia a través de la puerta del frente. Estando ahí entre la paja y el frio fui abrazado.

—Espero no ensuciar tu traje…—dijo él mientras mis mejillas seguro estaban vergonzosamente enrojecidas y mi corazón latía sin control.

—No hay problema…no…—se recargó un poco en mí, fue tan cálido, tan hermoso.

—Se siente como estar en familia… —dijo él, yo solo me abrigué más entre sus brazos.

Y esa vez fue especial, creo que después de eso los días de lluvia serán tristes. Lo miré, él me miró y se aproximó peligrosamente. Solo cerré los ojos, él hizo lo mismo y ocurrió la magia de nuestro primer beso en una escena graciosa rodeado de animales de granja. Lev sonrió, y yo no pude evitar hacerlo. A final solo dijo.

—Tu sonrisa es muy linda, Yaku-san.

Y me autoproclamé el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

.

.

.

Ese fin de semana ejecutarían a Lev. Estando en mi oficina al día siguiente, miraba las noticias de ese capítulo tan fantástico y su trágico final. Sentí deseos de llorar pero lo contuve y mi voz varió un poco cuando mi jefe me llamó. Necesitaban una revisión urgente de expedientes y, en vista de la muerte de Kuroo Tetsurou, era posible que su pequeño caso se fuera a expediente basura. Su imperio había caído, no tenía hijos o familiares que tomaran su cargo por lo que, según su última voluntad, las empresas fueron vendidas y todo ese dinero sería recaudado para una asociación de beneficencia.

Me puse a hacer revisión de los nuevos papeles, de algunos viejos casos y cuentas bancarias que se acumulaban en mi escritorio. Me detuve un instante, alcé la ceja y llamé a mi jefe de inmediato. Había algo que no cuadraba sobre el caso de Kuroo Tetsurou, la cuenta de Viena era totalmente distinta a la del último documento.

—Deja ese caso, Kuroo Tetsurou está muerto…

—Si pero…—y así el jefe me dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras yo veía ambos recibos preguntándome el por qué Kuroo Tetsurou nunca había informado de esa otra cuenta. Tuve un extraño presentimiento y fuera de la vista de todos guardé el recibo dentro de mi bolsillo prosiguiendo mi trabajo.

Tras salir anduve deambulando un rato por la ciudad, realmente el trabajar me hacía olvidar un poco los problemas, lo ocurrido. Llegué hasta un pequeño café al que frecuentaba, al cabo de cuatro cuadras. Era algo familiar, vendían un montón de postres ricos y el más suave de los lates. Me aproximé a la caja y pedí uno para llevar, pero el cajero de cabellos negros me miró como si no hubiese entendido, girando la cabeza hacia un lado y al otro como si no me hubiera visto ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

—Dije que quiero un lat…

—Entre por un costado de la caja sin hacer alboroto…—dijo en voz baja, señalando con la mirada a una compuerta a un costado.

—¿Pero qué… —me interrumpió mirándome fijo de nuevo y accedí irritado. Seguramente me llevaría con un gerente y si, así podría quejarme del pésimo servicio.

Sin embargo lejos de pensar que iba hacia el gerente, tras atravesar la puertecilla y entrar por otra puerta, fui siguiendo al pelinegro por un extenso pasillo entre azul y blanco. Había algunas otras puertas ahí, se veía tan irreal, como otro mundo dentro de un café familiar.

— ¿A dónde me lleva? ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Quién es usted?—el chico se quitó la gorra y la peluca mostrando su cabello bicolor. Yo lo conocía, ese sujeto era el guardaespaldas de Kuroo… cosa que me dejaba más confuso —Usted…

—Llegamos…—nos detuvimos frente a una puerta y yo silencioso tragué saliva. El chico giró de la capa y tras abrirla se mostró una simple y sencilla habitación.

Eso que estaba tras la puerta no era más que un complejo de apartamentos dentro del café. Me he tomado tanto drama solo para esto. Me invitó a pasar, tiró la peluca y el mandil y justo cuando iba a cuestionarlo sacó un arma y se colocó en la ventana observando cuidadoso y haciéndome señas de que no me moviera.

—Aún siguen ahí…. —cerró la cortina, me estaba desesperando.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué rayos pasa?—el chico guardó el arma y fue hacia mí.

—La Mafia, estás en su mira —no todos los días te dicen eso, de hecho que se lo digan a una persona como yo era muy improbable por lo que creí que era una broma. ¡Yo no tenía nada que ver con la Mafia!

—No estoy para juegos, me voy...—di la vuelta pero me detuvo.

—Te dieron por error la cuenta de Viena ¿No es así? —bien, había captado mi total atención—y ellos lo saben… esa es la cuenta del grande…

—Del grande…

—El líder de la Mafia…con esos números tendrás acceso a su información y…

—Espera, más lento. Primero que nada ¿Por qué Kuroo Tetsurou tendría vínculos con la Mafia? —cuestioné, él suspiró cansado y se tiró a su cama con desdén.

—Ese problema de impuestos no eran más que unos miles que se le pasó disfrazar, a veces eso pasaba pero los investigadores le ayudaban… ahora fue diferente, ahora él…

—Espera, espera… Kuroo Tetsurou tenía negociaciones con La Mafia, yo no le di la mano para cubrir su error de impuestos que en realidad es dinero sucio…

—Parte del dinero sucio, eso no es nada—exhalé cansado.

—Y si esa información pasa a los tribunales podrán encontrar al líder más grande…—el chico asintió.

—No te has dado cuenta y seguro en tu justiciera cabeza piensas en delatar al hombre pero antes de que lo hagas estarás muerto…—se sentó con las piernas entreabiertas y los brazos flojos— tienes dos opciones, sigues el caso y mueres o cooperas con la Mafia y nunca sales del negocio.

Y la respuesta fue tan obvia para mí que antes de que pensara estaba sonriendo y dando la vuelta para dejar a ese sujeto ahí. Sin embargo algo me detuvo, vi unas flores de papel en el banquillo alado de la puerta, unas flores familiares, y no sé por qué tuve un extraño presentimiento y un desinterés a si sobrevivía o no a esto.

Tres meses antes del incidente me encontré con Lev cerca del jardín de flores. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y correr hacia mí pero una caja entre las piernas lo hizo volver a su lugar temeroso de que se cayera lo que contenía.

—No te muevas, yo iré…—dije con una sonrisa trotando hasta donde estaba, él me miró avergonzado cuando me acerqué saludándolo con una mano arriba. — ¿Qué haces?

—Flores de papel… pronto la cocinera cumplirá años pero como no tengo dinero para obsequios le regalaré flores de papel…—dijo volviendo a su labor de enlazar los pliegos hasta formar una hermosa flor de colores. Me senté a su lado observando como divertido hacía su labor.

—¿A todos les regalas flores?—él negó fuertemente.

—Solo a las personas que me hacen muy feliz…y la cocinera cocina muy rico—comentó y extendió una flor de papel hacia mí—esta es la más bonita, para Yaku-san.

— ¿No es raro que le des una flor a un hombre?—dije, tomándola apenado.

—No si ese hombre es especial para mi…—contestó como si nada y cuando iba a voltear para reclamar por ello me robó un beso, guiñó un ojo y sonrió —descuida, nadie nos ha visto.

Y terminé hundiendo mi rostro en su brazo mientras contento seguía haciendo sus flores falsas.

Esa noche me desvelé en conferencia con un fiel amigo. Él era investigador protegido por la Interpool y actualmente residía en un lugar desconocido debido a que su trabajo era difícil, secreto y peligroso, según él. Había estado vinculado a grandes casos de hackeos, ahora trabajaba para el gobierno y descubría al menos diez fraudes millonarios al año. Si, él no debía presumir de esas cosas pero cabía entender que yo y otros cuatro investigadores en el mundo éramos sus únicos contactos permitidos y eso que usábamos una línea directa, segura y protegida además de tener un voto de confianza y mil cosas más. El tipo parecía todo un as por su perfil laboral pero la realidad es que era un poco ¿niñato?

—Yaku-san, deberías darme un respiro…mañana tengo una conferencia en cierto lugar y mis jefes me van a matar, en serio, si no llego…—se quejó por enésima vez.

—Es el único favor que te pido, somos viejos amigos de preparatoria, no me falles esta vez.

—Bien…—dijo alargando la 'e' dramáticamente mientras volvía a teclear a lo que creo era una pantalla enorme. —Ya di con la clave de la cuenta y parece que en efecto te has metido con un grande, Yaku-san —dijo comiendo un par de galletas al mismo tiempo totalmente sorprendido —te recomiendo que huyas del país, puedo conseguirte otra identidad, protección y….

—No, lo enfrentaré directamente…solo quiero saber la información del dueño de la cuenta—suspiró y se recargó en su asiento tecleando un par de veces. Pronto recibí por correo seguro la información solicitada.

— ¿Vas a hacer lo justo?

—Ese es mi trabajo…—contesté.

—Me usaste a pesar de que dijiste que nunca usarías un medio tan ilegal como el mío…

—Ser ilegal es tu trabajo, estoy libre de culpa —él rio.

— ¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes! Pero bueno, debe ser importante para ti si me lo pides a mi…espero que no tenga malas consecuencias —miré el nombre y los datos de aquel hombre y sonreí. A mi manera sentí que hacia justicia, no cambiaba nada mis demás problemas pero al menos podía distraerme de todo y salvar a la ciudad de uno de los más grandes criminales que hay en la actualidad.

—Gracias…

Y así corté la llamada, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré para volver a hablar con él, a veces desaparece días, a veces desaparece meses, pero es entendible para alguien que debía cambiar de nombre, apariencia y peinado cada vez que resolvía un caso. Me pregunté si, con esa información, acaso yo debería huir. Huir es de cobardes, pero enfrentar todo el proceso de frente es suicida. A la mañana siguiente salí con mi chaqueta más abrigadora y mi maletín hacia las oficinas, hice mi rutina diaria, dejé algunos papeles y finalmente, ante la mesa de mi jefe, la información que había obtenido. Él me miró con sorpresa, algo de pena a su vez.

—Entiende lo que eso significa…—le dije cabizbajo—Espero que se haga justicia y yo me retiro…

—Ojalá la gente te diera el crédito de esto, siempre has sido el hombre más justo y firme de esta oficina…

Tras una amigable felicitación y una vaga despedida salí de ahí terminando mi turno. No podía volver a aquél sitio, no ahora que los engranes de la justicia giraban. Mientras el tiempo para atrapar a ese hombre corría, el mío para permanecer en casa acababa.

Crucé un par de calles e hice una señal de alto a un taxi pero apenas se empezaba a detener cuando, a unos metros de mí, un hombre sospechoso sacó de su pantalón un arma y apuntó hacia mí. Entonces vi mi vida pasar momentáneamente pero cuando el sonido del disparo se escuchó yo ya estaba en el suelo.

Tomé aire, me revisé, nada dolía.

—Tch, odio esto…—dijo alguien a mi lado, ese chico de cabellos bicolor vestía de negro y traía en su mano una pistola mientras la gente corría y se tiraba al suelo a causa de la lluvia de disparos.

¿Qué rayos pasaba? Ahora ese chico raro y aquel hombre desconocido intercambiaban tiros en medio de la calle, pudiendo lastimar inocentes, aterrorizando a los demás. Yo estaba perturbado, con las manos a los costados, con el corazón latiendo a fuerza y la respiración entrecortada. Un auto se detuvo frente a mí, casi aplastaba mis pies, y la puerta trasera se abrió.

—Tardaste…—dijo ese chico rubio falso—sube, andando. Hay que salir de aquí...—tiró de mis ropas haciéndome subir al carro y volvió a disparar un par de veces para subir tras de mí y huir derrapando.

Es oficial, después de esto tomaré unas muy largas vacaciones. Me hundí en el sillón, tardé mucho en reaccionar, el chofer de aquél auto viejo era un sujeto barbudo, a mi lado estaba el guardaespaldas de Kuroo quien aparentemente justificaba su falta de corpulencia siendo un maestro en el manejo de las armas cortas y yo un simple investigador que tal vez ya estaba siendo buscado por La Mafia. Eso fue muy rápido, demasiado.

—Imagino que ya lo descubriste…—dijo mirando por el vidrio—hay gente en tu lugar de trabajo vinculados con La Mafia también, les notificaron sobre un soplón…

—Pero… ¿Cómo? Ah…—estaba molesto, demasiado.

—Tus esfuerzos no serán en vano, después de todo también hay gente buena como tú y pronto ese idiota va a caer—el conductor rió;—silencio, llévanos a casa.

Y a pesar de que su "casa" estaba a cuatro calles dimos una vuelta olímpica tal vez para perder a los criminales. Entramos por la parte trasera del local solo ese chico y yo, pasamos por el extenso pasillo de nueva cuenta hasta la puerta de su habitación en silencio total. Y ahí estaba de nuevo aunque ahora con el corazón echo un vuelco tomando agua mineral con sal y limón para tal susto. Suspiré con fuerza, había tanto que quería preguntar pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Tú propósito es que yo lo delatara...¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú mismo?—pregunté, él se sentó en su escritorio limpiando la suciedad de su pistola.

—Porque yo no tengo acceso a esa información… ¿De qué me sirve tener una cuenta bancaria si no se de quién es?—entonces lo entendí, comprendí el por qué aquel papel estaba en mi escritorio.

—Tú dejaste ahí la cuenta bancaria.

—No fui yo, fue un repartidor de café —se excusó señalando a su gorro. Ese sujeto era más inteligente de lo que parecía —se de tu sentido de justicia y del acceso a información privada que posees. Pensé que tardarías más en dar con su paradero pero tu fuente debe ser muy buena — no podía decir nada de él, y agradecí mentalmente a que ese chico no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo.

—Bien, cumplí con mi parte de tu plan...—dije con ironía —ahora me quiero ir …a un lugar donde no quieran matarme por defender lo bueno.

—Gracias…no suelo decir esa palabra…—dijo bajando la vista, de repente las ganas de reñir se habían esfumado. Mis energías.

Volví a ver esas flores sobre su mesilla, entonces toda esa pelea y disparos pasó a segundo plano, de nuevo Lev estaba invadiendo mis pensamientos y solo faltaban tres días para que su sentencia se cumpliera. No había querido mencionar su nombre en voz alta desde que se descubrió su culpabilidad pero tal vez, justo en ese instante, podía sacar el tema.

—Sobre Lev…—lo miré.

—Mi nombre es Kozume Kenma…—tomó el pequeño racimo de flores falsas—supongo que también te ha dado unas…

Y por algún motivo que dijera eso me dolió. Como si fuera una marca de Lev, un mote, como si no tuviera valor y no fuera yo la única persona en su mundo en recibir tal obsequio. Debí guardarme su nombre, cada vez que lo pensaba me dolía un poco más. Kenma miraba las flores fijamente y las depositó de nueva cuenta en el escritorio.

— ¿Lo has visitado?

—No.

—Deberías—respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué?—Kenma alzó la vista hacia mí y la volvió a bajar como si pensara qué decir.

—Porque si te ha dado esto es porque eres importante para él…—alzó un poco los hombros — no malinterpretes las cosas, lo mío con Lev fue hace tres años, tu eres su presente.

Y sentí que me volvió un poco el alma al cuerpo, no sé por qué razón, tal vez porque aun lo quería pese a ser un asesino con los días contados, pese a que hubiese matado a Kuroo, a pesar de que incendiara la casa del mismo, yo aún seguía queriendo a Lev y él tal vez seguía en aquella prisión esperando verme, pensando y contando sus minutos. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de salir e ir a verle pero Kenma me detuvo, no era buena idea, no cuando había un montón de matones en la cuadra tras de mí.

—Permanecerás aquí… mañana yo te llevaré a verlo…después de eso veremos la forma de sacarte del país—dijo dándome un cambio de ropa como si todo lo hubiese planeado, para suerte mía éramos de la misma talla.

—Eres amable conmigo…—dije en voz baja.

—Él me pidió que lo fuera…—y apreté las ropas que me dio. Posiblemente Lev no sabía de todo este problema en que había sido envuelto, no sabía que mi vida también corría peligro y sin embargo, en su amabilidad, pensaba más en mi de lo que pensaba en él.

— ¿Lo has visto?—cuestioné.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo está?—pregunté con duda, con miedo.

—Tranquilo.

Me relajó un poco escuchar eso. Mientras cenábamos un pastelillo y un café cortesía de la cafetería Kenma me contaba de la mala relación de Kuroo y Lev. Ellos se conocían desde pequeños, los padres de Lev eran unos rusos inmigrantes y murieron cuando él era muy pequeño dejándolo a cargo de la familia de Kuroo. En vez de adoptarle como un hijo más los padres de Kuroo le dejaron como sirviente y cuando intentaron ser amigos fueron separados por lo mismo. Los padres de Kuroo eran estrictos, dignos y difíciles de entender, la infancia de ambos fue solitaria por eso mismo y ambos crecieron con una muralla dividiéndolos.

Me contaba todo esto hasta que llegamos a recostarnos sobre la cama matrimonial mirando el techo. Sabia de Lev más por parte de Kenma que por parte de él mismo. Huérfano, sirviente e incapaz de dejar una mansión por su falta de registro en el estado viviendo a lado de Kuroo. Debió ser una vida difícil.

—Cuando era un empleado más fue cuando coincidimos… ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo ha empezado pero puedo recordar como terminó—dijo sin verme.

— ¿Puedo saber el por qué?—Kenma me miró y buscó palabras para hacerlo.

—Algunos sabían lo nuestro, gente buena y gente mala…la gente buena quería que él y yo…—hizo una pausa — ellos hubieran querido que diéramos un paso más en nuestra relación…

—Querían que se comprometieran…—Kenma asintió recostándose de lado.

—La gente mala se rio de mi cuando Lev dijo que no lo haría…

Dijo eso con tranquilidad pero pienso que debió ser difícil. Básicamente Kenma aceptaba dar un paso más en su relación pero Lev no, Lev no estaba listo, en propias palabras de Kenma ellos no estaban pensando de la misma manera, ni sintiendo lo mismo. Y aún cuando Lev se disculpó a centenares, realmente cuando alguien te dice eso no hay mucho sentido en avanzar.

—Aunque lo perdoné y superé creo que hasta el día de hoy él se sentía mal por ello…

—Son cosas que pasan…—dije preparándome para dormir.

— ¿Y si te hubiera ocurrido a ti?

No supe cómo contestar su pregunta. Si Lev no me quisiera como yo lo quiero creo que me hubiera sentido fatal, creo que habría llorado mínimo un mes por que sentiría que sus palabras y sus besos como las flores eran falsas. Aunque tal vez no lo eran, tal vez eran genuinas pero menos intensas, porque hasta las flores falsas existen en este mundo y las puedes tocar, perfumar y oler, no son lo mismo que una real, pero permanecen por más tiempo.

— ¿Crees que Lev mató a Kuroo?

—No importa lo que yo crea…—respondió adormilado. Yo decidí seguirle en sueños.

Esa noche soñé con la última vez que vi a Lev antes de la muerte de Kuroo, con sus besos intensos y sus brazos tocándome la espalda, con su forma de arquearse y yo poniéndome sobre mis puntas. Soñé con esa forma desgarradoramente fuerte con la que me miró a los ojos como si devorara mi ser de una sola bocanada. Soñé con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el sol y esa mancha de tierra sobre el cuello, con sus camisas de cuadro y sus overoles de mezclilla, con esa emoción apretándole los pantalones y sus mil disculpas por ello.

Soñé tanto con él que esperaba que al despertar se volviera verdadero, como mis sentimientos, pero no fue así.

Es el penúltimo amanecer de Lev y lo necesito a mi lado y decirle que realmente me gusta, que a pesar de todo me gusta demasiado.

Salimos del apartamento de Kenma con nuestro camuflaje integrado, no sé de donde sacaba pelucas pero una color negro cubría mis cabellos y él por su parte portaba una castaña. Nos vestimos algo juveniles, tanto que me daba vergüenza salir pero para mi suerte con las pintas, el cabello y unos lentes no sería reconocido. El chofer regordete de ayer nos recogió y nos llevó hasta el juzgado, quise preguntar de dónde lo había sacado Kenma pero mi mente estaba peleando por saber qué le diría a Lev ahora que lo viera. Nos detuvimos en el penal, entrecrucé mis manos y subí detrás de él por los escalones hasta la amplia puerta.

Tras entrar Kenma fue quien decidió hablar con la secretaria y yo estando a unos pasos iba de un lado a otro mientras Kenma solicitaba la reunión con Lev. Me arrepentí momentáneamente, pero reaccioné. Debía verlo y enfrentarlo, decirle lo que sentía y, aunque doliera a mares, despedirme.

Me detuve por que sentí mis ojos arder.

Me golpeé las mejillas un par de veces.

Y me prometí no llorar en su presencia.

—Listo—dijo Kenma sacándome de mis pensamientos.—tienes una cita conyugal en las banes.

—Espera ¿Qué? —me quejé ¿Cómo se le ocurría?

—Es la única forma en que le podrás contar lo ocurrido sobre eso sin que nadie los escuche…—ahora entendía, con tantos oídos realmente requeríamos privacidad además de que no quería que otro reo o cómplice me viera — Pero por si las dudas…—golpeó mi pecho con un paquete de protección.

¡Protección! No podía creer que ese chico inexpresivo y de pocas palabras anduviera por la vida con esas cosas en los bolsillos, para colmo me había dado tres y de la vergüenza esperando que nadie los viera los guardé en los bolsillos de mis pantalones mientras me comía de nervios por mi encuentro. Kenma se había desesperado de verme de un lado a otro y así pasamos quince minutos mientras iban por él, finalmente las rejas de seguridad se abrieron y un guardia me dio una señal.

—Ve, lo saludas de mi parte…—dijo dándome un empujón y empecé a caminar hacia ese sitio mientras un par de rejas se cerraban tras de mí.

Avancé por un pasillo oscuro y largo, siendo vigilado por los guardias de cerca hasta llegar a otra puerta de seguridad. Ahí me detuvieron y revisaron mis ropas y bolsillos. Debo decir que casi muero de la vergüenza cuando sacaron la protección entre mis ropas pero parte del protocolo era revisar que efectivamente se trataban de preservativos y no narcóticos o algo así. Después de ese capítulo tan vergonzoso salí a través de la tercer puerta de seguridad hacia un descampado donde había estacionadas tres vans. Era como un estacionamiento dentro de la prisión, uno más privado y aunque las torretas de vigilancia estaban por encima no podían ver al interior de los vehículos.

El guardia me señaló uno de ellos y con un gran suspiro fui hacia el tercero. Puse la mano en la puerta y jalé de esta abriéndola. Debo decir que perdí el aire, toda la fuerza que acumulé se fue, todo mi porte, mi debilidad estaba ante mis ojos. Ahí, en medio de esa cama, estaba él.

—Yaku-san…—dijo con su voz de siempre, con sus ojos verdes y hermosos, con su sorpresa enternecedora y sus cejas alzadas. Ese chico que conocí por culpa de un ganso, el dulce muchacho que me daba detalles y gritaba mi nombre, el mismo que me robó un beso en un granero estaba justo ahí.

No vi a un criminal, no vi a un asesino, yo solo veía a Lev y él me veía a mí.

—Lev…—dije avanzando a paso lento hasta que finalmente deje mi vergüenza atrás, abalanzándome a abrazarlo. Él correspondió el abrazo, mientras yo me hundía en su cuello. Aún tenía ese aroma a tierra húmeda, aún sus mejillas seguían siendo rojas y sus manos seguían estando pulcras.

Seguía siendo él, al derecho y al revés. Lev, mi tierno Lev. Solo tomé sus mejillas asegurándome de que siguiera en una pieza y él reía divertido de mis desplantes de preocupación.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien…me alimentan y todo…—suspiró al verme a los ojos —creí que no te volvería a ver…

—Yo también…—y nos quedamos así un momento, apreciándonos sin más. —hay tanto que contar…

—Solo tenemos una hora…

—Bueno, en resumen La Mafia me sigue…—dije aun en sus brazos.

—Lo sé…

— ¿Lo sabes?—me pregunté si Kenma se lo había dicho.

—Kuroo me lo dijo —le miré con sorpresa— y yo quería advertirte pero después de eso pasó todo esto y fue tan rápido que yo…ah —exhaló.

—Creí que todo había sido plan de Kenma…—pegué mi frente a su pecho haciéndolo caer sobre la cama. Me había empezado a sentir un poco mal. Kuroo había ideado desde el inicio que yo delatara al cabecilla, me guió hasta ese punto y remató con Kenma dejándolo a cargo.

—Él dijo que tu saldrías vivo y estarías bien; sin embargo fue un idiota por arriesgarte así y…—cubrí sus labios, no quería saber más, no quería pensar que por eso Lev había hecho lo que había hecho, nada de eso.

Solo estábamos él y yo, el tiempo corriendo. Me miró, lo miré y pensé que siendo las últimas horas de nuestra historia eso ya no era importante. Ya no había una vuelta al pasado, ya no podíamos arreglar nada, no podíamos cambiar de parecer. Susurró mi nombre antes de que le empezara a besar y algo desconcertado siguió mis movimientos, sus manos me acariciaron, sus labios también y se tensaba de momentos al caer en cuenta de que nunca me había tocado tan íntimamente, con tanta intensidad.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?—preguntó él, como si quisiera que lo confirmara. Saqué los preservativos de mi bolsa y no respondí a su pregunta, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo que solo me dejé tocar, dejé que se perdiera por encima mío y que hiciera lo que quisiera de mí.

La piel de Lev era tan pálida pese a trabajar en el sol, su pecho tan varonil, sus pezones eran graciosamente rosados. Lo recosté sobre la cama y tras colocarle la protección hice lo mío. Y dolía, un montón, pero quería hacerlo sentir bien. Empecé a subir y bajar en él, sintiéndole, invasivo, tan grande.

Me quejé solo un par de veces, intentó detenerse pero no lo permití, solo seguí subiendo y bajando, respirando con fuerza , dejando que sus grandes manos me tomaran de la cintura.

—Yaku-san…—dijo primeramente— Morisuke….—dijo para terminarme de matar, haciendo que temblara mi ser seguido del suyo y soltáramos un sonido vulgar de nuestros labios.

Agitado, cansado, tiré la cabeza sobre su pecho. En el suelo reposaba un preservativo atado lleno de su esencia. Finalmente estábamos solo nosotros desnudos en la van, el tiempo se acababa y solo miramos a la nada por un rato. Lo abracé con fuerza, él respondió a mi abrazo y hundió su nariz en mis cabellos.

—Se acaba el tiempo…—susurró mirando al reloj de la van, —¿T..te puedes mover Yaku-san?

— Estoy bien, no ha sido para tanto...—mentí sobre ello pero no quería darle otra preocupación. Me conmoví, abrí los labios para decir algo que había guardado pero el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió, un guardia anunciaba que debíamos salir. Nos miramos asintiendo, era hora de vestirse.

Salimos de la van, en ese instante no me dolía aquello pero seguro más tarde ni siquiera podría moverme. Respiré con cansancio mientras íbamos a la puerta enrejada. Un guardia abrió y tras pasar puso las esposas en las muñecas de Lev.

—Yaku-san…—entonces entendí que esa sería la última vez que hablaríamos. Debí decir más, debí haber dicho tantas cosas más, necesitaba más tiempo, una hora no era suficiente.

—Lev…—medité—¿Recuerdas a Miss Sofía?

—No podría olvidarla…—dijo triste. Mis labios temblaron.

—No quiero que pienses que viniste a este mundo a morir….—él abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras los míos se llenaban de lágrimas, ¿Qué más daba?— viniste a este mundo para hacerme feliz.

—Y..Yaku-san….—y su voz se quebró al pronunciar mi nombre, y ahí estábamos los dos llorando mientras unía su frente a la mía —cuando despiertes de esta pesadilla espero me hayas perdonado…—apretó sus ojos con fuerza, yo temblé asintiendo.

—Te amo Lev….

—Y yo te amo a ti, Yaku….

Entonces los guardias nos separaron, nuestros caminos fueron divididos, las ruedas de la justicia caminaban y yo por primera vez odié que eso fuera así. Salí de aquel sitio, Kenma me esperaba fuera del penal recargado en ese viejo auto jugando con un videojuego. Ya me había secado los ojos pero aún tenía ganas de llorar. Tomé por sorpresa a Kenma, pues dio un salto al sentir como mi frente se pegaba en su hombro. Y tal vez no supo que hacer por que tardó en reaccionar pero empezó a palmear mi espalda mientras yo lloraba.

Y le agradecí, le agradecí tanto por hacer ese momento realidad. Mientras íbamos en el auto pensaba que podía haber sido peor. Pensaba que simplemente pude perderlo para siempre pero de alguna forma ahora sentía que Lev seria mío eternamente. Y no pude llorar más. Mañana sería otro día y debía estar listo para lo peor.

—Yaku-san, hay algo que debes saber…

Fue lo único que dijo Kenma a mi lado, lo demás fue muy inesperado.

Subí los peldaños de aquel salón de justicia absolutamente solo. Mientras caminaba por los extensos pasillos podía ver parte de mi reflejo en el pulcro suelo y el sonido de mis zapatos negros resonaba por todo el lugar. Me acomodé la corbata mientras unas personas al fondo de ese pasillo me observaban.

—No tiene familia ¿No es así?—dijo uno de los hombres, me acerqué a él.

—Sin embargo tiene que haber espectadores, para asegurarse de que se llevó a cabo el proceso—extendí mi mano hacia él— Kenma Kozume, guardaespaldas del difunto señor Kuroo.

Tomando la identidad de Kenma entré a aquel sitio. No muchos le conocían o recordaban por que casi nunca se mostraba a las personas y menos en aquellos lares. Por mi parte tuve que disfrazarme y aunque llevé ropas formales, ni mi cabello ni mis orbes tenían el mismo color. Expliqué a los hombres que como sujeto de confianza de Kuroo Tetsurou mi deber era asegurarme de que se hiciera justicia, ellos se miraron entre si y asintieron dejándome pasar.

Había una ventana de cristal y detrás de la misma una camilla como de hospital con una bobija blanca y unos aditamentos a lado. Miré la hora de mi reloj y me aflojé un poco la corbata.

—¿La primera vez que ve una sentencia de muerte?—preguntó un hombre a mi lado, solo asentí — a veces gritan por sus vidas, si se siente incómodo puede salir.

Y no se por que dudé que él hiciera tal cosa, si se había declarado culpable debía acepar su sentencia sin más.

Llegó la hora. La puerta al otro lado de ese cuarto se abrió mostrando a un policía gordo arrastrando a Lev. Él se veía cansado, sus cabellos ondeaban a su paso y sus ojos verdes seguían siendo los más hermosos y brillantes. Sus labios estaban un poco agrietados y las marcas de las esposas en sus muñecas se veian enrojecidas.

De mi lado un abogado encendió un micrófono y empezó a decir a Lev sus derechos, de que se le acusa y su petición de última voluntad mientras la camilla era preparada. Lev escuchó estatico, atento, calmo pero viendo a ningun punto en específico.

—Haiba Lev, ¿Cuál es su última voluntad?—él parpadeó como si lo pensara, y después alzó la vista buscando algo entre los pocos presentes— Haiba Lev ¿No tiene una última voluntad?—y sus ojos me miraron, pese al disfraz me había reconocido y sonrió como lo había hecho esos días en que fuimos felices,.

—Lo único que he deseado en esta vida lo he conseguido, gracias, señor…—y mi corazón latió con fuerza al tiempo que me invadía un escalofrío desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta la cabeza.

Mientras era recostado en la camilla y asegurado con los cintillos de cuero, Lev miraba hacia el techo del recinto y tomaba una bocanada de aire con fuerza. Tras otra serie de lecturas formales y mientras el médico acomodaba un par de frascos y otras cosas una solución era colocada dentro de la jeringa. Lev se tensó y apretó los ojos, debía ser de esas personas que le teme un montón a las inyecciones más que a lo que esta podía producir y terminada la lectura el doctor dijo unas últimas cosas a Lev.

—Descansa…—Lev asintió, se relajó y sonrió mirándome de reojo.

Me sentí muy helado mientras la aguja le pinchaba la vena más notoria del brazo y esa solución entraba poco a poco en su cuerpo. Lev se quejó al pinchazo y después apretó los ojos fuertemente. Apreté los puños mientras él empezaba a respirar pausado, con sus ojos como el césped mirando al techo, con sus labios agrietados entreabiertos y sus manos tan pulcras moviéndose lentamente. El doctor dejó de aplicar la sustancia y miró a su reloj mientras los parpados de Lev parecían luchar por mantenerse abiertos, yo mirando al otro lado de la ventana con el espectáculo más cruel presentándose a mis orbes, al tiempo en que Lev lanzó una gran exhalación entrecortada.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me pegué al vidrio mientras mi corazón latía como si hubiera reaccionado al miedo, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y los segundos me lo quitaban, mientras Lev lanzaba su último suspiro y ya nada quedaba.

El doctor revisó su pulso, decretó la hora de muerte y continuaron con el protocolo mientras yo seguía con las manos pegadas en el vidrio y los ojos cristalinos viendo como liberaban su cuerpo, al tiempo en que un policía y el doctor lo sacaban del cuarto.

—Fue muy impresionante ¿No? Somos tan frágiles…—dijo un hombre palmeando mi espalda y antes de que aquella puerta se cerrara supe que las cosas ya no serían igual, debía salir de ahí.

Parecía sacado de un cuento de ficción, un campo de girasoles se extendía ante mis ojos casi de mi tamaño. No se cuántas horas había viajado, ni siquiera pregunté mi destino, solo debía estar lejos de esa ciudad, lejos de ese pasado y esas persecuciones. Mientras Kenma y yo estábamos en el aeropuerto las grandes televisiones de plasma hablaban de la captura del líder de La Mafia, los minutos volvían a perseguirnos presurosos y el avión era la forma más rápida de huir.

—Me sorprende que vengas conmigo…—dije mirando su identificación falsa —Shouyou Hinata.

—Bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí…—dijo alzando los hombros—mi misión ha terminado y me prometieron unas vacaciones.

Hicimos dos escalas, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ver nombres, ni de idiomas. Sé que vi a un montón de gente de diferentes nacionalidades en el primer punto y que hacia demasiado frio. En el segundo era más solitario y caluroso. Tras salir del aeropuerto pedimos un aventón en las afueras de la carretera, un hombre de granja se detuvo y nos envio detrás con un montón de jaulas de conejos. Repentinamente las buenas memorias, que me prometi jamas serian amargos recuerdos, me invadieron mientras daba un poco de zanahoria a los pequeños.

Tras un par de horas viajando incómodamente entre la paja nos detuvimos en un pequeño pueblo, Kenma revisó su móvil y chistó al ver que no tenia señal, sacó un mapa y empezó a revisar el recorrido. Aun en ese tipo de lugares le gustaba ser frío, calcular todo en vez de solo disfrutar el viaje.

—Todo va conforme a lo planeado…

—El único plan aquí es estar lejos de casa y…—me detuve, cerca de ahí había unas cabañas y particularmente una parecía recién habitada. Afuera había otro pedazo de mis memorias, encima de una mecedora.

Corrí hacia la misma e ignorando mis maletines subí los escoles asomándome por la ventana con los ojos brillantes pero no había nada.

—Yaku-san…

—Shhh…—emití para que no me mencionara.

—Aquí nadie sabe tu nombre…estamos tan lejos, como en otro mundo— y fue ahí que señaló el campo de girasoles que se alzaba a unos metros de nosotros, tan amplio y hermoso, irreal.

Jamás pensé en ver un lugar tan hermoso como ese.

Kenma dejó las maletas a lado de la entrada de la cabaña y aunque fisgoneó tampoco encontró nada dentro mientras yo iba, seguido por él al cabo de un rato , hacia el campo.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde lo ocurrido y sonará como una loca historia si dijera que estaba bien aunque confundido, todos lo estarían si lo contara, y es que fue una locura total. Me abrí paso a prisa entre los girasoles como si alguien me siguiera pero más bien había algo que quería atrapar, alguien que corría entre las flores para atraparme ahora debía ser atrapado.

Lo rodee, él se sorprendió girando su rostro y gritó mi nombre como siempre hacía.

—¡Yaku-san! —y estaba tan feliz de escucharlo, a mi Lev, mi dulce Lev.

Dentro de aquella irreal escena rodeado de girasoles Lev opacaba a todas las flores con su ancha sonrisa, pese a tener unas ojeras increíbles por no dormir y las mejillas pulcras sin barro seguía siendo mi Lev. Hundí el rostro en su pecho y respiré profundamente mientras sus manos palmeaban mi espalda. Tras nosotros unas pisadas me hicieron recordar que alguien nos observaba.

—Vamos a la cabaña, hay mucho de qué hablar. —dijo Kenma indicando el camino, ya habría tiempo para reencuentros emotivos. Tomando el sombrero de paja de la mecedora y las maletas entramos a la misma, observando que ya había algunas cosas ahí.

Hace unos días, después de visitar a Lev en prisión, Kenma se había subido junto conmigo al auto y evitó que me rompiera nuevamente en llanto cuando me explicó la situación. Todo fue un dia antes del juicio.

—Yaku-san, hay algo que debo decirte….—yo lo miré dentro del auto y él parpadeó buscando palabras.—es cierto que Lev no mató a Kuroo pero él admitió hacerlo para compensar sus errores conmigo…

Yo estuve por demás impactado, Lev no lo había matado, se culpó por Kenma, por que le debía tanto, por aquellas burlas del pasado. Empecé a armar piezas en mi mente, a sentirme algo agitado, si Kuroo había muerto de un par de disparos eso quería decir que…

—Tú mataste a Kuroo Tetsurou…—Kenma alzó una ceja mientras el conductor reía.

—Kuroo es desesperante pero no podría matarlo… la cosa es que—se calmó—no debes preocuparte por Lev… él saldrá vivo de esto.

—¿Qué?...—no entendía, cada palabra que Kenma decía me confundía más.

—Todo es una farsa, mera actuación… la persona que pondrá la inyección letal es el doctor Taketora, un amigo raro de Kuroo…—comentó— todo lo preparó él para que Lev no muriera.

—Espera, un segundo…—me tallé la frente —Lev no mató a Kuroo y tú tampoco lo hiciste, sin embargo Lev si incendió la casa…

—Lo hizo para borrar evidencias…—dijo neutro.

—Pero ahí dentro estaba el cuerpo de…—Kenma rió ladino.

—¿No crees que esta es una ciudad muy peligrosa? —dijo como si cortara la conversación mirando a la ventana—últimamente mueren muchos vagabundos…

Olfateé el aroma de un café que nunca había probado en mi vda, muy diferente al de la cafetería donde fingia trabajar Kenma. A mi lado Lev pegaba ocasionalmente su nariz a mis cabellos causándome cosquillas mientras Kenma estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con la pistola en su cinturón. El atardecer había arribado, aún había cosas por aclarar.

—Pero espera…el policía debió darse cuenta que aún estabas vivo…el que te cargó…—Lev parpadeó y emitió una gran sonrisa. Es cierto que Taketora mentiría, pero el policía…

La puerta se abrió, Kenma puso su mano sobre el arma y la figura de alguien se dibujó frente a nuestros ojos. Vestía ropa casual, demasiado para crer que era el mismo, y un cigarro en los labios parecía darle el alivio necesario.

—La tienda más próxima está endemoniadamente lejos… tuve que comprar cena para no dar doble vuelta…—dijo colocando con simpleza una bolsa en la mesa —Santo cielo, ocuparemos un vehiculo y ¡Hey! ¡Yaku-san! No me mires como si hubieras visto a un muerto.

—No se por que lo sospechaba asi, Kuroo-san —Kuroo se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y sonrió ladino.

Todo lo había planeado él. Fingió su muerte y el cuerpo encontrado en los escombros era el de alguien por quien nunca reclamarían. Taketora había declarado que efectivamente se trataba de Kuroo y así el verdadero pudo ocultarse del ojo de la Mafia mientras yo daba con la información del líder para delatarlo a las autoridades. Todo como parte del mejor teatro falso jamás armado en la vida. El hombre era inteligente, astuto, un as de los negocios. Se movió con poca gente a su lado, engañó a la justicia y a mí mismo, se logró librar de las garras de la Mafia y aunque perdió su imperio obtuvo tranquilidad.

—El chofer y el policía fui yo todo este tiempo..—dijo apagando su cigarrillo y encendiendo otro —estuve cuidándoles el trasero a ambos todo este tiempo, aunque Kenma se aprovechó para tratarme como escoria.

—Te lo merecías —dijo el chico.

—Perdóname por ayudar a este idiota, Yaku-san —djo triste Lev—si tú seguías con tu trabajo pronto ibas a dar con ellos y la única forma de salvarte era si volteábamos la jugada.

—ASi es, tuve que explicárselo como veinte veces para que lo entendiera —dijo Kuroo lanzando la colilla cerca de Lev—pero si tú dabas por tu cuenta con ellos, ni tú ni yo hubiéramos salido vivos de esta… Y por mi pequeño fallo y tú por bocón…

—Solo hacía mi trabajo y en parte siento que he fallado… ustedes engañaron a la justicia y soy cómplice…

—Lo siento, Yaku-san…—negué, miré a esos tres locos delante de mi.

—Ustedes me han dado una gran lección, no todo en las lyees es justo… a veces hay errores… —me estaba poniendo sentimental y volví a negar; —Aun así, me alegra de que todo haya salido bien para nosotros.

—Por eso hay que celebrar…

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo…—todo se detuvo, mientras ellos me miraban— entiendo que Lev ayudara a Kenma por lo del pasado pero…¿Qué ganaba Kenma de todo esto?...

—Bueno, es que Kenma está enamorad…—se escuchó un disparo que salió de la ventana hacia arriba en sentido al campo. Todos dentro de la cabaña guardamos silencio mientras Kenma guardaba el arma en su bolsillo.

—Creí haber visto un lobo…

Nadie prefirió volver a preguntar de los motivos de Kenma, ni siquiera Kuroo, su ex jefe, que parecía tenerle cierto miedo o respeto al más bajo.

Estuvimos un tiempo en ese sitio, lejos de la sociedad y de los problemas. Lev estaba en su pequeño paraíso pues las granjas quedaban bastante cercanas, y Kuroo por su lado batallaba para adaptarse al igual que Kenma sin su tecnología ¿Y yo? Pues dejé de ser investigador, mandé a volar la tradición familiar y tomé mis propias decisiones.

Quiero pensar que no vine a este mundo para solo morir, quiero pensar que vine para vivir todas estas locuras, para enamorarme de un inmigrante ruso que trabajaba en una mansión y que ahora estaba muerto ante las leyes, que escapé junto a él y a otros dos sujetos a un lugar sin nombre. Quiero pensar que nací para llegar a este sitio y verlo persiguiendo a los gansos durante los días de lluvia mientras nos resguardábamos bajo un pequeño techo de hojas entrelazadas. Quiero pensar que nací para llegar a este día en que me perdiera en sus ojos verdes y en el sonido de la lluvia, en que me besara nuevamente y me dijera "Te amo".

No vine a este mundo para morir.

Vine a este mundo para vivir como nunca con las manos colmadas de flores verdaderas.

* * *

 _Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a Konoha quien edita mis escritos, sin ti esto no es posible. También gracias a la gente de HQWhatsapp en especial a Yaku, abriste los ojos de alguien que pretendía dormir._

 _Gracias a todos por esperar. Gracias a quienes leen. Seguimos el espectáculo._

 _-Yisus_


End file.
